I Truly Love You
by Invisible Nation
Summary: Antonio and Gilbert think it would be funny to try and make Matthew cry. Their plan is to have Gilbert date Matthew, acting like he cares, and then break it off and tell Matthew it was all a lie. Their plan doesn't quite go how they thought it would though, when Gilbert actually falls in love with the small Canadian. What will he do to prove his love is true?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I have decided to post another story! This one is a PruCan fanfiction that I thought turned out pretty good. I hope you all like it! I will try and update this story every week on Monday or Tuesday. Now time for the disclaimer!**

***Prussia magically appears in the room***

**Invisible Nation: Prussia what are you doing here?!**

**Prussia: I got England to use one of his spell thingys to send the awesome me here to help you with the disclaimer!**

**IN: Well I don't need help with the disclaimer so just go away! I've got Canada to help me! *pulls Canada into a hug***

**P: Well even though Birdie is awesome, the awesome me is better suited to do the disclaimer of this story!**

***Prussia and I get into an argument***

**Canada: Well you probably want to read the story now, so since those two won't stop fighting I will do the disclaimer. Invisible Nation doesn't own Hetalia or the characters from it, which makes her very sad. You can read the story now!**

* * *

Gilbert slipped through the door of the classroom as quietly as he could, sneaking over to his desk and sliding into the chair. Antonio followed his lead, slinking behind him and sliding into the seat next to him as both of them tried to suppress their laughter.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Carriedo, do you find being late for class, again, to be funny?" snapped their teacher, glaring at the Prussian and Spaniard.

"No ma'am, we're sorry, it won't happen again," replied Antonio warmly, causing the teacher to roll her eyes, but goes back to teaching.

"Suck-up," muttered Gilbert, causing Antonio to punch him in the arm.

"Hey I just saved your ass so be grateful," growled Antonio, keeping his voice down.

"Why are you guys late?" asked Francis, who was currently seated behind Gilbert.

"You'll see soon," replied Gilbert with a smirk.

As soon as he said that the intercoms buzzed to life throughout the school. The students all quickly recognized the song as Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead man. Gilbert and Antonio were laughing as they raced out of the room into the hallway. The whole class followed and watched in awe as Gilbert and Antonio joined a group of people in the hall. They all began to sing and dance in unison and everyone could tell this had been planned for months if not longer. They all moved in perfect unison and all their outfits were coordinated with each other's. The group of dancers consisted of Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred, Ivan, Elizabeta, Lovino, Natalia, and Katasha.

When the song ended the group scattered, each of them running out of the school to their cars. Gilbert and Antonio grabbed Francis and hauled him out to Gilbert's car. Gilbert jumped into the front seat and turned on the car before speeding away from the school. As soon as they were off school property they all three started laughing.

"How long did it take to plan all of that and get it all set up and coordinated?" asked Francis, still laughing slightly.

"About 9 months," replied Gilbert, pulling into the parking lot of a small ice cream shop that was owned by Ivan's mother.

As they all got out of the car Francis spotted all the people who had danced and more. Several other people who had either helped out with the plan or were friends that got dragged along were there, all beginning to file into the ice cream shop.

Mrs. Braginsky, who had been reading a book due to the lack of business, looked up confused as the kids filed through the door.

"Hi mom!" chirped Ivan, Natalia, and Katasha in unison as they walked in the door.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" she asked, confused by the large mob of kids.

"Probably, but we are all probably suspended anyways," replied Gilbert, grinning as he leaned on the counter.

"Suspended?! For what?!" asked Mrs. Braginsky.

"For making history," said Eduard, pulling out his laptop and pulling up a video Roderick took and posted of them dancing. "Watch this."

Mrs. Braginsky tried to suppress her laughs as she watched the video. She was slightly amazed at the work the kids had put into it. "How did you pull it off?" she asked.

"Well," began Gilbert, who had taken to standing on a chair to see everyone, "First of all we organized dates to get together and practice our dancing after picking our song. Then, we got Eduard to agree to hack the schools intercom to broadcast the song throughout the school, along with the help of Toris and Ravis. Then we had to pick a date, which Ludwig and Feliciano, who actually pay attention to dates, helped us with and reminded us of when it was. The next thing we did was coordinate our outfits with the help of Matthew and Yao. Then we assigned someone the job of recording it to post on the internet. That job was given to Roderick, who turned out to be a very good camera man. The next step after that was just to pull it all off."

"Wow. I think I should be mad at you, but that was really cool. You can all have ice cream on the house!" announced Mrs. Braginsky. Everyone formed a somewhat orderly line in front of the counter to get their ice cream.

After they all finally got their ice cream they sat down, Francis leaving to go talk the Alfred and Matthew, and leaving Antonio and Gilbert all alone.

"Hey I heard that Matthew kid is gay," said Antonio bluntly.

"Yah, so?" asked Gilbert, wondering where he was going with this.

"I wonder how much it would take to make that kid cry. Probably not much, so you should totally ask him out. If you act like you really like him and then break it off I bet that'll make him cry for sure. Plus I think he already likes you since he keeps glancing over at you," replied Antonio with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll give it a go," said Gilbert with a cruel grin. He then got up and strolled confidently over to the table where Matthew was sitting with Alfred and Francis.

"Hey Matthew, can I talk to you outside?" he asked.

Matthew nodded, blushing and followed Gilbert out to the front of the ice cream shop. Gilbert pulled him over to the side of the shop an away from the prying eyes of their friends. Matthew was standing with his back against the wall as Gilbert leaned towards him, one hand resting on the wall by Matthew's head. Matthew was trying to hide his deep blush, but to no avail.

"So, Matthew, the awesome me would like to know if you would like to be promoted to the status of mien awesome boyfriend?" asked Gilbert.

"Y-yah, s-sure," stuttered Matthew, his blush deepening.

"Awesome! I will call you and we will set up a date. Here is mien number. I'll get yours from Francis." He scribbled his number onto Matthew's hand with a pen. "Oh and you have something on your cheek." He put his free hand under Matthews chin and pulled his head up so he was looking at him, before licking a small bit of ice cream off of Matthew's cheek. Matthew let out a small yelp of surprise as his whole face turned red.

He then walked back onto the ice cream shop and pulled Antonio to his feet.

"Time to go," stated Gilbert, dragging Antonio towards the door.

"Francis you'll have to bum a ride home from Alfred, me and Toni are leaving. Bye Mattie," said Gilbert, winking at Matthew before walking out the door with Antonio in tow.

"So, what did he say?" asked Antonio as the climbed into Gilbert's car.

"He said yes," replied Gilbert with a smirk.

"Then let the fun begin."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! Thank you all for reading and please review! I am open to criticism too if you feel the need to criticize! Oh and I don't think Prussia will be a problem anymore. **

***Prussia bangs on a closet door that I locked him in***

** Canada: Don't worry, I'll let you out. **

**IN: No! Don't! **

***Canada opens door and I am attacked by Prussia***

**Canada: Well that wraps up this chapter! Tell us what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forewarnings: This chapter contains mentions of sketchy things (No details though), underage drinking, cussing, and brief amounts of Gilbert in his boxers and with no shirt. Also be prepared for lots of fluff in this chapter. I hope you all like the second chapter of this story! It is quite a bit longer than the last one. And thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Now time for the disclaimer.**

**America: I the hero have come to assist with the disclaimer!**

**Invisible Nation: Great, first Prussia now you. Why can't any of the non-idiotic people ever show up?**

**A: I'm not an idiot! **

**IN: Yes you are!**

***England appears* **

**England: Would you like me to do the disclaimer, even though I am not really in this story?**

**IN: Yes! England, you do the disclaimer!**

**E: Okay. Invisible Nation does not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Although this makes her very sad. Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" yelled Gilbert's Grandpa from downstairs, waking Gilbert up from his nap. He had fallen asleep when he got home, and was already expecting to get yelled at for the thing at school.

Gilbert trudged downstairs and peeked cautiously into the kitchen, where the voice had come from.

"Gilbert, I just got an email from the school that says you are suspended for two weeks. Would you mind explaining why you are suspended?" asked his grandpa, glaring at Gilbert over the top of his glasses he had to read with.

Instead of actually answering Gilbert pulled out is phone and clicked on the link Eduard had sent him for the video and handed the phone to his grandpa. After the video was over his grandpa handed him his phone back.

"While I admire your guts and the organization of this I am still angry. You are grounded for the duration of your suspension. I will have Ludwig get the work you miss for you so you will have something to do. Now go to your room. I will call you down when dinner is ready."

Gilbert trudged up the stairs to his room, flopping down face first onto his bed. He began to, once again, fall asleep when he heard his phone vibrate from its spot next to him, where he had thrown it, on the bed. He expected it to be Matthew texting him, but instead found that it was Antonio.

-Hey Gil, I totally just got my ass chewed for that stunt we pulled at school. It was totally worth it though. Lovi, got his phone taken away though.

-Hey Toni, I got my ass chewed too. Still haven't heard from Mattie either. Want to sneak out after dinner? The awesome me will explode if I am stuck in the house.

-That sounds good. Text me when you get done. I gotta go before my dad decides to take my phone away.

-K. Bye

Gilbert set his phone on his nightstand, trying to go to sleep again. He failed, however, thanks to his phone vibrating violently on his nightstand. He shot this phone a glare before picking it up and looking at the message, seeing it was from a number he didn't know.

-Hey Gilbert. It's Matthew.

-Hey Birdie, what's up?

-Got grounded, so I'm reading. Birdie? What's that?

-Your new nickname. You are small and kind of frail and reminded me of mien awesome pet bird, Gilbird.

-That's weird, but whatever. So what are you doing?

-Being bored. Totally got grounded. I was trying to sleep. Would you be interested in sneaking out later with me and Toni and Lovi?

-Um, sure, what time?

-Whenever we are all done with dinner.

-Alrighty! Sounds fun!

-Awesome! I gotta go now. I'm ganna try to get some sleep.

-Alright. Bye Gil.

-Bye Birdie.

Gilbert tossed his phone towards the nightstand, but it fell on the floor instead. He didn't care enough to pick it up though and ended up falling asleep. He slept until his grandfather called him down to dinner. He went downstairs, eating his dinner quickly, but noticing his brother was absent from the table. 'He is probably at Feliciano's,' thought Gilbert as he put his plate in the dishwasher. "Opa, I am going to bed, guten nacht." "Guten nacht," replied his grandfather. He went up to his room and grabbed a bunch of random stuff from around his room. He set up his bed so that if anyone walked into his room it would seem like he was asleep in his bed. He then got dress in black skinny jeans, combat boots, a white shirt with the Prussian eagle on it, his leather jacket and his iron cross necklace. He then picked up his phone off the ground and sent a text to Antonio.

-Hey Toni, you ready to go?

-Yah. Do you care if Lovino comes?

-Nope. Mattie is coming too.

-Awesome. I'll talk to you when you get here.

As soon as he was ready he grabbed his wallet off his desk and slipped out his window, shutting it most of the way behind him. He then walked across the small part of his roof to a tree and climbed down. He had decided to walk over to Antonio's house since he didn't live very far. Gilbert had thought ahead about this and had parked his car down by the park. He arrived at Antonio's house shortly and found Antonio already standing in the driveway.

"Hey Gil, let's go get the guys!" said Antonio happily. They walked down to the park and got into Gilbert's car, driving over to Lovino's house first. When they got there Antonio knocked on the door, knowing that their parents weren't currently home and their grandparents had gone out for the night.

Lovino launched himself at Antonio after pulling off his large headphones. "It took you long enough. That potato bastard is over here and I really didn't need to hear him and fratello…" he trailed off, shuddering at the memory.

Lovino then walked out to the car and climbed into the back seat, followed by Antonio. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To go pick up Mattie and then I'm not sure," replied Gilbert as he pulled the car away from the house and started to drive towards Matthew's house, which he had been told the address of while Antonio went to get Lovino. It didn't take long to get to Matthew's house and when they got there they found him sitting in a tree, reading. When he saw them pull in he tossed his book onto the roof and hopped out of the tree. Gilbert got out of the car and went to see Matthew.

"Where are we going?" asked Matthew.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I think Lovi and Toni need somewhere private. Like a hotel," said Gilbert, gesturing to the two who were currently making out in the back seat of the car. They pulled apart, however, when Gilbert and Matthew got back into the car.

They drove to a hotel, letting Antonio and Lovino out before driving off. Gilbert drove to a liquor store and walked around the back, knowing the person who was currently working.  
"Gilbert, what are we doing here?" asked Matthew.

"I know the guy that works here. He will give us some booze and we can go hang out at the park or something," replied Gilbert.

"But Gil-" Matthew was cut off by the door to the back of the liquor shop swinging open, revealing a tall man with slightly spiked blond hair.

"Hey Matthias, can we get some booze? I'll pay for it," said Gilbert, slinging his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Just this one last time Gilbert. You know I can get in a lot of trouble for doing this," replied Matthias, handing Gilbert a six pack of beer in exchange for money.

"I know dude. This is the last time. We gotta get going now. Bye Matthias, thanks for the beer," said Gilbert waving goodbye to the Dane.

Gilbert lead Matthew back to the car, stashing the beer under the seat and driving to the park.

"Gilbert we can't drink. We're only 17," chided Matthew as Gilbert got out of the car and grabbed the beer.

"Whatever Birdie, we will be fine. Come on," said Gilbert, walking towards the large fountain in the center of the park. Matthew followed him, still worried, but not caring as much anymore. They sat sown on the edge of the fountain and Gilbert pulled out two beers and handed one to Matthew, downing half of his in one gulp. Matthew attempted to try and copy his action, but only ended up coughing and sputtering. "It's alright. You'll get used to it," said Gilbert, patting Matthew's back. Matthew did eventually become used to it and eventually began to savior the slight burn of the alcohol as it went down his throat. After a few hours they had both managed to down three beers, finishing off the case.

"Hey Gil, when are we ganna go home?" slurred Matthew, leaning on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Well if you want we can walk to my house from here and you can just sleep there," replied Gilbert, slowly moving his hand that was on Matthew's waist to his butt.

"Gilbert, why is your hand on my ass?" asked Matthew, shooting him a half glare.

"Because you have a sexy ass," slurred Gilbert. They both then burst out in uncontrollable laughter, causing Gilbert to eventually fall off the ledge they were sitting on, making them both laugh harder.

They eventually half walked, half stumbled back to Gilbert's house. They then attempted to climb the tree, but after several failed attempts, mostly Gilbert getting halfway up and falling, and they decided to sneak in the back door.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. We have to be veeery quiet," slurred Gilbert, placing his finger to his lips in a shushing action. Unfortunately as they opened the door they came face to face with a very surprised Ludwig.

"East, who is this and why aren't you in your room? It is 1 in the morning," said Ludwig.

"This is mien awesome boyfriend Birdie. I heard you were at Feli's. High-five! I can't believe you tapped that," slurred Gilbert, offering a high-five that was declined as Ludwig blushed. "Well me and Birdie are going to go… um… go… sleep! Yes we are going to go sleep, but shhhhh don't tell no one he is here," said Gilbert, making a shushing motion.

"East are you drunk?" asked Ludwig.

"Yes, now shhhh, don't tell no one?" slurred Gilbert as he grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him upstairs. Gilbert stumbled over two his dresser and pulled out two pairs of pj pants and a shirt. He tossed a pair of pants and the shirt to Matthew before removing his jacket and shirt, showing off his very muscular chest. "Like what you see?" asked Gilbert with a sly smile. He then stripped down to his boxers and pulled on the pj pants.

"Turn around. I won't change unless you do," said Matthew stubbornly.

Gilbert turned around while Matthew changed, catching a few quick peeks before he was instructed to turn around.

"You peeked," snapped Matthew with a small smile.

"Well you have a nice ass," replied Gilbert, pushing all the decoy stuff off his bed and climbed under the covers, patting the spot next to him.

"You aren't wearing a shirt?" asked Matthew.

"No. Is that a problem?" asked Gilbert.

"Not really," replied Matthew, climbing under the covers and curling up against Gilbert's chest.

"Guten Nacht Birdie," said Gilbert, wrapping his arm around Matthew.

"Good night, Gil."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **

**Canada: England and America left **

**Me: Good! America is finally gone. **

**C: You are very mean! **

**M: Not to the people who read this story! And I'm only mean to America and Prussia because they are idiots!**

**C: Whatever well we should leave now. People probably aren't even reading this anymore.**

**M: Ok! Bye people who are still reading this! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
